icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timrå IK
Tommy Andersson | captain = Elias Granath | name1 = Wifsta/Östrands IF | dates1 = 1942–1963 | name2 = Wifsta/Östrand–Fagerviks IF | dates2 = 1963–1966 | name3 = Timrå IK | dates3 = 1966–1990 | name4 = Sundsvall/Timrå Hockey | dates4 = 1990–1994 | name5 = ST Hockey | dates5 = 1994–1995 | name6 = Timrå IK | dates6 = 1995–present }} Timrå IK (Timrå Red Eagles) is a Swedish ice hockey team from Timrå, who currently plays in the top division, Elitserien. Seasons in the top division include 1956–57 to 1975–76, 1977–78, 1981–82, and 2000–01 until present. History The club origins from Wifstavarvs IK, founded in 1928, and Östrands IF, founded in 1931. Both clubs started playing ice hockey in 1938 and in the summer of 1942 they merged into Wifsta/Östrands IF, more commonly called W/Ö. W/Ö made its first Swedish Championship appearance in 1943. The championships were played independently from the national league at the time. Five seasons later, 1948–1949 the team was accepted for play in the national league system in Sweden. Starting in third league, Wifsta/Östrands IF won nine out of ten games and directly advanced to second league or Division II Norra (North Division). In spring 1956, having spent seven seasons facing teams like Brynäs IF, Mora IK and Leksands IF, W/Ö qualified for the top national league on March 10, 1956. Meanwhile, the top league, Division I, nicknamed Allsvenskan by many, was expanded from 6+6 to 8+8 teams, a North and South Division. In 1963, the local club Fagerviks GF was absorbed and W/Ö was renamed Wifsta/Östrand–Fagerviks IF or simply WÖF. Starting with the 1958–1959 season, W/Ö was playing its home games on an artificial ice rink. Some years later an ice arena was built, and WÖF played its first indoor season 1965–1966 under the roof of what is now E.ON Arena. Just one year later, the lengthy name Wifsta/Östrand–Fagerviks IF was finally replaced by Timrå IK as of 1966–1967. Timrå IK continued to play successful hockey and stayed in the top league in Sweden until Elitserien was formed in 1975. Having finished last of the 10 teams, the club received their first relegation and was demoted after 20 years in the top league. Back in second league for one season, 1976–1977, Timrå stood undefeated in all 22 games and qualified for promotion again. However, it would not last. Two one-year visits in Elitserien 1977–1978 and 1981–1982 ended in low results and relegation. in Timrå IK's primary jersey]] Many winters later, still in second league, an effort to regain the status of old times was made. On May 22, 1990, the collaboration Sundsvall/Timrå Hockey was formed with the nearby club IF Sundsvall Hockey. Still no success, and just a few years after, the joint Main/Farm team relationship was ended. Some confusion followed when the former Timrå club was named ST Hockey during the 1994–1995 season, but is since April 6, 1995 known as Timrå IK yet again. After Kvalserien 2000 the Red Eagles finally earned promotion on April 14, 2000, and returned to Elitserien after 18 years of absence. Almost three years later, March 1, 2003, Timrå IK played the Swedish Championships for the first time since 1974. In the 2007–2008 season Timrå IK moved up Anton Lander and Magnus Pääjärvi-Svensson from the junior teams. Despite both being only 16 years old at the time, their game was a success. They were both offered, and signed, professional hockey contracts with the club. Players Current roster Retired numbers * 5 Lennart "Lill-Strimma" Svedberg, F, 1959–62, D, 1969–72 † Reserved numbers * 20 Henrik Zetterberg, C, 1997–2002, 2004–05 Season-by-season record The first five years: 1937–1938 to 1941–1942 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins (2 Pts), L = Losses, T = Ties (1 Pts), Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, WIK = Wifstavarvs IK, ÖIF = Östrands IF'' Joint forces and lower divisions: 1942–1943 to 1955–1956 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins (2 Pts), L = Losses, T = Ties (1 Pts), Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Top division: 1956–1957 to 1974–1975 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins (2 Pts), L = Losses, T = Ties (1 Pts), Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Elitserien and below: 1975–1976 to 1998–1999 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins (2 Pts), L = Losses, T = Ties (1 Pts), BP = Bonus points (awarded mid-season for Fortsättningsserien teams from 1986–1987 to 1998–1999), Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Elitserien: 1999–2000 to present ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins (3 Pts), L = Losses, T = Ties (1 Pts), OW = Overtime or Shootout wins (1 Pts), Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' Leaders Team captains Incomplete * Anders Huss (1999–2001) * Timo Peltomaa & Marcus Karlsson (2001–02) * Håkan Åhlund (2001–02) * Markus Åkerblom (2002–03) * Robert Carlsson (2003–05) * Sanny Lindström (2005–08) * Pär Styf (2008–11) * Elias Granath (2011–''present'') Head coaches * Stig Andersson (1956–62) * Orvar Kempe (1962–64) * Sven Lindström (1964–67) * Verner Persson & Göte Viklund (1967–68) * Roine Björkstrand (1968–70) * Eje Lindström (1970–76) * Jan-Erik Nilsson (1976–78) * Håkan Nygren (1978–80) * Olle Åhman (1980–83) * Björn Pettersson & Christer Sehlstedt (1983–84) * Håkan Pettersson & Ulf Backlund (1984–85) * Håkan Pettersson & Christer Sehlstedt (1985–86) * Rolf Norrbom (1986–87) * Steven Brown (1987–88) * Lage Edin (1988–89) * Ulf Weinstock & Peter Crone (1989–90) * Ulf Weinstock & Sune Bergman (1990–91) * Ulf Weinstock & Lars-Eje Lindström (1991–92) * Juhani Tamminen & Magnus Billman (1992–93) * Ulf Thors & Magnus Billman (1993–94) Incomplete * Peo Larsson (–2002) * Lars Molin (2002) * Kent Johansson (2002–07) * Charles Berglund (2007–10) * Per-Erik Johnsson (2010-11) * Kent Norberg (2011-12) * Anders Karlsson (2012–''present'') References External links * Timrå IK official homepage *Timrå IK Supporter's club homepage *Timrå IK forum Category:Swedish ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1928 Category:Elitserien teams